


Consume

by sp00kworm



Series: Papa Emeritus Nihil [3]
Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost B.C, Ghost B.C., Ghost BC
Genre: Angst, Death, Demon AU, F/M, Feeding a demon, Gore, Horror, Murder, Papa Nihil is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Having a demon as the head of the church is trouble. From being young Papa Nihil required feeding. The flesh and souls of humans is all that can sate a demon's hunger. The Clergy finds the best way to feed him, is with willing sacrifices.





	Consume

Earth-bound demons were creature cursed to suffer and die. Life as a mortal cursed with a demonic form was more than many of the race could bear, and often it ended with demise. Papa Nihil had quickly grown accustomed to his cushioned life on Earth. The Clergy was a small organisation intent on keeping him happy, using him, he could see it in their eyes. They wanted to use him and his powers. The creature never let on to what he knew, he kept quiet and continued, watching with malicious interest as the little humans tugged the strings of their games. He was young when he was cast out by the unholy father, young and inexperienced. The inexperience lead to a slaughter that he couldn’t remember. The Clergy had burned the village after and none had survived. Nihil had lamented over the slaughter for some time, moping in his room, thinking on his powers and what he could do, then the lives he had taken to satisfy the beast coiling beneath his skin. In hell the hunger had been easy to control, to satisfy, but the souls had been meaningless, already cast into the depths. Taking a life on the surface was different. Feeling the blood gush and the life rush from the person’s body was something he’d never experienced and the demon inside him grumbled with pleasure at the thought. 

Controlling the hunger was difficult at first, the pain of the transformation sudden and sharp, gut-wrenching as the spines exploded from his back. The Clergy took a few months to develop a room in the depths of the church’s basement in which he could transform safely, but feeding Nihil was another issue. They turned to kidnap at first, poor towns girls taken from their homes to feed the lustful creature they had as their leader. It was difficult to take the girls but as the church grew, the willing participants of the ritual also grew. Many girls leant themselves to the creature in body and blood. Every few months the demonic leader needed feeding and he was locked away, chained to the walls to transform as a girl sat in the room, awaiting her release from the mortal plane to the gates of Eden. 

It was the afternoon when Nihil felt the hunger strike him. The need was small, a nagging in the back of his mind, and his stomach churned for something more than the coffee he was sipping. A shiver ran up Papa Nil’s back as he placed his coffee down and reached for the pulling system by his side. He pulled it three times, the signal of distress. The bells rang through the church and Papa Nil stood on shaky legs. He was older now, frailer, and the transformation was harrowing on his body. He needed assistance to get down to the lower levels of the church. The Sisters of Sin assigned to look after him quickly rushing into his room, holding their skirts up to avoid tripping. They watched the elder Papa wheeze in his chair and convulse, his glasses falling from his nose as his body shook with a seizure. The Sisters quickly pulled his head back and held the man’s arms out through the convulsions to avoid him hurting himself and ushered him up as they stopped, and Nihil came around. He spat blood out onto the floor, his tongue gushing from being bitten during the fit. Groaning, he held onto the Sister’s shoulders as they helped him down the corridor and stairs to the basement. 

Nihil drifted in and out of awareness as the Sisters carefully lowered him to the ground inside the cold stone room. The Papa sagged against the stone and wheezed, coughing blood as another wave of pain rippled up from his toes to his head. They pulled the manacles down from the wall, chain links jingling against one another as they fastened them closed around the aging demon’s wrists. The elder Sister leaned down in front of the chained old man and smiled softly petting his cheek. Nihil shuddered with the pain and gritted his teeth in a painful smile as they carefully took what clothes they could off him to avoid the demon spoiling more of their fine embroidery. Papa Nihil watched them leave with his robes and hung his head as the door closed and the light was taken away. The demon was plunged into darkness as the cold sweats started, his abdomen pulsing with pain. 

The darkness was stifling, and the musty smell of damp stone made the room smell sour and old. Nihil tugged the chains and felt them roll over the hammered holds in the walls. The old man pulled his weak knees towards him and curled into a foetal position to try and combat the shivering pains that sizzled up his spine. As he shuddered against the stone he heard something slide open and click. Bare feet scraped against the floor and Nihil opened his clouding eyes to see a young woman kneel before him. Her soft hands ran over his cheeks and she leaned forwards to press a soft kiss to his forehead, muttering the dark one’s prayer. Nihil wheezed and watched as his nails grew into black claws and pushed the woman away gently as his back stretched and grew as black spines burst through his skin. He screamed as his feet folded and fused, the muscle stripping back as hard keratin hooves formed, and dark coloured fur burst across his legs. As his form grew, the skin of his face fell away, and his skull moved forwards. His dull horns shifted and grew backwards over his head as the plate of bone fused around the base of the black horns. Eye sockets opened in the skull as it stretched and grew and rolling different coloured eyes formed, blood streaming from the sockets as the tissue formed. Nihil screamed, and the girl stumbled away from him, clutching her hands together as she chanted a prayer to the dark lord. 

Nihil snapped backwards, his back bowing as hooves scraped against the damp stone trying to gain purchase enough to push him somewhere. The man screamed, and the sound warped as it echoed into a strangled howl as his forked tongue fell between sharp jagged teeth. Blood dripped off the demon’s form as bones cracked and shifted and its back hunched in preparation for wings to burst through its back. A ghost feeling occurred and no wings sprouted, just large ashen coloured scars where the appendages had once been. Curiously the girl watched the monster before her form, and her face grew pale as Nihil stopped screaming and laid silent on his side, his huge chest rising and falling evenly for a while.  
“Papa? Are you alright?” The young nun shuffled close enough to lay her hand on the creature’s back over the scar tissue. The demon’s breathing shuddered and paused before a huge clawed hand wrapped around the girl’s waist and snatched her up. 

The woman squealed and wriggled as the demon wrapped it’s other hand around her and peered at her, leaning its bone armoured face closer to try and see her. Blind cloudy eyes rolled around separately in the sockets trying to focus but failing. The demon’s nose cavity drew air in and the girl flinched as Nihil inhaled by her ear. The demon growled before its slick black tongue laved at her neck and rolled back inside his maw. The nun reached out tenderly and pressed her hands under the last set of eye sockets of Nihil’s demon form. She pressed her fingertips into the groove of his jaw before gently pushing against his teeth and retreating. Her eyes were wide as she reached up for his horns and Nihil raised her up slightly, so she could feel the black curling texture. Her manicured finger nails curled into the rough texture of the grooves and Nihil hummed before lowering her and sniffing her once more. She didn’t even flinch as he twisted his hands tighter around her middle.   
The nun looked him in the eyes and smiled as she coughed, her ribcage beginning to shudder and crack beneath the demon’s strength. Her ribcage crunched, and the girl wheezed, convulsing and coughing up blood between her teeth that were clenched in a sinister smile. The demon licked her neck as the blood dribbled past her chin and the girl reached for his face again, giving it one last caress before the last bit of air left her and she fell limp in Nihil’s grip. Eyes rolling, the demon eyed her face and ran a claw along her cheek, watching as blood blossomed on the surface of her skin from the slice. Purring the demon licked it up again before opening its mouth wide, the jaw unlocking and stretching open like a snake. The dead body of the girl slumped forwards as Nihil tipped her forwards in his grip and placed the warm flesh between his teeth.

The demon took a large bite of the girl, severing her head and shoulders from the carcass as jagged teeth severed through tissue and chomped through bones. Gristly pieces of meat hung from the gushing wound as Nihil tore free his bite and gurgled the blood in his mouth, his eyes glowing red with the power coursing through the blood. Virgin’s blood was pure and innocent. The corruption of her damned soul within him would feed his demonic form for months. Blood ran down the skull like face of the demon and it purred at the warmth before licking at the carcass and taking another bone cracking bite. The squealing innards felt rubbery as Nihil’s teeth chewed through them and pieces of rubbery flesh fell from his mouth as he spat the bits out that he did not want. Nihil lifted one of the girl’s dismembered arms up from the floor and peeled the flesh away from the bone with a tearing movement before snapping the arm bones between his teeth and chewing them into a paste. The legs of the body were consumed similarly and the demon grumbled as he finished, licking his hands with a long curling tongue, blind eyes looking everywhere but at nothing. 

Breathing deeply, Nihil’s tail beat at the floor as he moved towards the door at the other side and scraped at the reinforced metal door with black claws. They moved noisily down the surface and Nihil flinched away before batting a hand at the wall and growling. His demon form wasn’t strong enough in his old age to break out of the room. The primal demon screamed for him to throw a tantrum, beat the walls around him until he could get out, but his control knew that it was foolish to waste the energy of his demon form on such a childish matter. The Sister Imperator would come in the morning to let him free. He curled up by one of the warmer feeling walls and tucked his furry legs close to keep his body warm. His blind eyes dimmed and rolled back one by one as he let a strange form of rest over take him, waiting for the morning sunlight to free him.

The Sister Imperator unlocked the dungeon with a clunk, the ancient key almost getting stuck in the huge metal door as she released the old man from his time out. Peering inside the Sister looked around to see the blood stains on the floor and a bloody old man curled asleep in the corner, naked and shivering, his hot demonic blood not besting the cold. Sighing she grabbed her bundle and walked inside, placing the blanket gently around the old Papa before kneeling next to him and running her hand through his grey hair, massaging the base of his horns.   
“Did it go alright, Papa?” She watched the demon wriggle beneath the blanket with a smile.  
“Yes, Seestor, she was an easy prey.” He hummed and opened his cloudy eyes, bloodied hands reaching to feel the Sister Imperator’s face. She swatted him away.  
“No touching until you have cleaned yourself up, Papa. You are a terrible mess.” She tutted at him and the old man only laughed as she helped him to stand.

**Author's Note:**

> DEMON PAPA NIL IS BEST AU THANK YOU.  
> Comments and any feedback is much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
